


Engima

by darnedchild



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mary is observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: MHAW Winter 2019 Day 2 : The Watsons.  Molly Hooper was an enigma





	Engima

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm an idiot, I decided to write seven fics in seven hours so I could participate in the Winter 2019 MHAW back in February, and I waited until the absolute last minute. So here you go, not beta’d because I was in a hurry at the time and now I'm just lazy.

**Enigma**

Mary hadn’t met Molly Hooper until the day they’d all gathered at Baker Street for champagne. She’d breezed in with a smile and a fiancé (who looked far too similar to Sherlock Holmes to be a coincidence) and Sherlock had nearly had an aneurism. 

It was all rather adorable, actually.

At the time, Mary had had enough things on her plate to keep her busy, she didn’t have time to examine the puzzle that was Molly Hooper. But once her engagement to John was finally official, and John and Sherlock’s relationship was fully mended, she suddenly remembered the unassuming woman.

Obviously there had to be something odd about her, she seamlessly fit in with the offbeat Baker Street group and Mary knew it took a special sort of person to feel comfortable in that environment. 

Her first clue was Molly’s occupation. Unique job, not for the faint of heart. Nor the squeamish.

Her second clue was the human foot in Sherlock’s fridge. “Molly brought it over yesterday. Sherlock was bored and you know what happens when Sherlock gets bored,” John had explained.

Her third was another look at the fiancé. Enough said about him the better.

Her fourth was the easy way Molly accepted her into her small circle of friends (small in that it appeared to be just Mary and bubbly woman named Meena). Molly was sweet, talkative, and friendly. Mary would have assumed she was the kind of person who said anything that came to mind and couldn’t keep a secret to save her life if she wasn’t fully aware that Molly hadn’t breathed a word about Sherlock being alive for two very long years.

Molly Hooper was an enigma. 

In general, Mary did not like enigmas; but she was finding that she did like Molly.

Obviously she needed more time to understand what made Molly tick.

Which is why she found herself inviting Molly over one Saturday afternoon with the offer to teach her how to bake a homemade loaf of bread.


End file.
